An Angel in Armour
by DristictDancer
Summary: Azlyn, a strange name her mother gave her is an ordinary girl, until everything changes one night. Azlyn isn't perfect, and her family is falling apart, her best friend keeps secrets, and her life is a never ending spiral to hell.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Azlyn(A-z-lin) Rae Sky, most people call me Lyn though, its shorter and easier to pronounce. I've always been a fan of that dark, not gothic dark, but I mean the moonlight and midnight kind of dark. I've always loved dark cloudy days, or rainy muddy days. The days no one likes I do. My best-friend is Lillian, but we all call her Lilli. My close friends are Lillian Paige, Gwyneth Hally, and Austin Dale.

I was sitting on my bed, getting ready for the Halloween party that was going to start in about 2 hours. It was 9 pm, and I was always allowed to do anything, my parents didn't care. I had on a corset that was an orange/yellow with black coming down my middle that tied with red ribbons leaving a bow at the top of my chest. Attached from the back were the mid arm sleeves that frilled at the ends in a maroon color. The corset was also a leotard type, so it was like a swimsuit. Attached to the sleeves was a maroon colored cape that ran up the my neck. I wore lower elbow high gloves that were yellow/orange with red bows on the top of my hands. I wore a thigh maroon stocking on my left leg with knee high yellow/orange boots that had a slight heel. Small bows strapped the feet that held little maroon bells on them, with bows at the knees too. I had ribbon wrapped around my right thigh instead of a stocking. A star was painted around my right eye, that emphasized my blue vibrant eyes. I had on red lipstick, and I had my hair curled in small curly cues, with a maroon bow in my hair. I had a diagonal styled orange/yellow hat with a maroon bell on it. I had maroon ribbon wrapped around my waist diagonally and a ribbon under my chest as well that formed the bow.

Gwyneth knocked on the door, and she came in. She had purple hair for today instead of her bright red. She had it in a pony tail that was pinned so it sprawled out at the sides. She had on a purple type dress that was missing a piece it seemed on her right side of her stomach. She had one sleeve on her left side that was flared out at the bottoms, almost engulfing her arm. The dress came short, and almost showed her butt. She had a tight dark purple sleeve that wrapped only around her right arm and up her neck leaving her half bare where the dress was. Her right hand was covered by a metal armored glove with spikes on the top side. She had on a fishnet stocking only on her right thigh, and she had dark purple knee high boots with a heel. Maroon bows wrapped the feet. She had metal wrapped diagonally around her waist, on both sides making an 'X'. Her make-up was simple, light cover up with blush and a little black star above the corner of her left eye.

Lillian came in behind her, wearing her hair red instead of her natural glossy brown. Her eyes were green, and large silver lightning bolt designs under both her eyes. She had her hair down to her shoulders, and curled. Kind of like mine, but hers was shorter than mine. She wore a corset, with slight skin showing between the end and her top of the skirt. Her corset was maroon red, with skin showing from the ties in front. She had a roses on her right breast, and a metal armor on her left. She had roses on her left shoulder, with vines coming down to her hands. Vines wrapped around her right arm to her hands as well. She had a vine like joker on her neck, and her skirt was rose like with metal banning around her waist. Her boots came to her ankles, and were silver with maroon roses and vines wrapping around them. She had a rose like tiara in her hair.

Another girl stood by Gwyn, and it was her sister, Annabelle. She had on a white simple corset, with a blue pirate like jacket on. A white neck on the jacket, and the maroon bow kept the jacket buttoned on. She wore white gloves over the tight sleeves, and her pants were dark blue, like the jacket, with white mid calf boots on with a maroon ribbon around them. She had a skirt like cape around her waist, lined with yellow string, with a maroon type belt that kept it in place. The bottom of the skirt was white, and the inside was maroon. Her make-up was dark blue eye shadow over her light blue eyes. Her hair was light blue as well, just for tonight though. She had a dark blue start that was lined with light blue under her eye, and just above her cheek. She had her hair in 2 buns, with a line of hair sticking out at both sides, she had long, very long like mid-lower back long hair. She had a headband on her head that was dark blue, with white frills, and yellow roses at each end.

**The image in my profile will give you a better idea of what I described**

They all smiled at me, "Nice to see you guys early for once." I smiled.

Gwyn rolled her eyes, "You look sexy, you 'angel of madness'." She smirked playfully.

"Ok, you 'dead princess'." I smirked back.

"Ok, ok, I think we all know the 'unnatural being' is the best." Lilli smiled referring to herself.

We all laughed. "You look nice Anna, I'm glad you could be part of our crazy 4." I smiled.

"I'm the 'Lady of Innocence' right?" Anna asked shyly.

I nodded, "And the prettiest one of all too, at least I think so. Sexy, but beautiful." I smiled at her. She was only 15, while we were all 17, except me, I was 16. We were all in 11th grade.

"So, where's Austin?" Gwyn asked. We all knew she liked him since he became our best friend in 10th grade. He's always the popular one, and we were the outcasts, but he took interest in us, and found out we were cool I guess.

"He won't be here until its time to go, he is our ride though." I winked at Gwyn, "You gunna make your move tonight?" I stood up and nudged her.

"No!" She exclaimed, as she looked away.

We all laughed. We talked for an hour before I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs, asking them to wait there. I opened the door, and Austin was there. He was dressed in a dark brown t-shirt, with a black leather jackets and black jeans with black vans. "Hi?" I asked, "Where's your costume?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sweetheart, I don't need a costume." He winked. "You though, you look incredible."

"You should see Gwyn and Lilli. Oh and Anna." I smiled leading up stairs. Where I heard laughter of course. Its always a fun house with us.

He walked in, and everyone went quiet, and Gwyn was blushing, and looking away as if she was naked.

"Hey, it's finally time to go!" Lilli exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

We all walked to his car, and Lilli, Gwyn and Anna all ran out the front door. I ran out to. "Shotgun!" I exclaimed grinning at everyone who glared at me.

"Come on guys," Austin said. "You all look great by the way." He smiled, and winked at me. We were always closer I met him in 9th grade, before I met anyone else. He was the one to show me around, and he was a grade ahead of us. He was graduating, and soon would be moving away. I moved here in 9th grade, and I was one no one wanted to talk to. Austin was there though and showed me the loops, the groups, the people not to hang out with, and that's when I met Lilli, and soon we stopped hanging out, but we always kept in touch.

We got in the car, me in the passenger seat. The house that the party was held in was 30-40 minutes away from my house. We drove on, while everyone talked, but all I did was drift away and I looked out the window, and into the dark blue sky. I wished sometimes I could fly, soar through the midnight sky, looking at the stars.

"Lyn, hey, you ok?" I heard Austin ask.

"Hmm? What? Oh, sorry I was just daydreaming." I smiled at them.

We reached the house, and the lights were on, blinking. I assumed they were strobe lights. We parked about a block or so from the house, there were still a lot of people walking to the house. Luckily, there were only a few neighbors, but they lived about 5-6 acres away. We walked inside, there was loud music, alcohol and drugs. I could smell them, all kinds, weed, cocaine, and all that fun stuff. I was never into it, and hopefully none of my friends were either.

"Hey-ay! Its Austin in the house!" I heard a booming voice walking up to us. It was Ricky. I hate that guy. He was so loud, and annoying, and a man-whore. He's had sex with all the cheerleaders, and all the sluts in our school. This was his house actually too, I'm surprised I let my friends talk me into going. He peered behind Austin. "Who's your friends?" He looked each of us up and down, ending with me.

"This is Lilli, Gwyn, Anna, and.." He was interrupted.

"Lyn, right?" He grabbed my head and brought it to his lips. "Pleasure." He couldn't stop staring at my boobs.

I pulled my hand away. "I'm not interesting in man-whores." I growled.

He smirked, "Well, she's a feisty one. Is she yours Austin?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "He's like a brother to me." I hissed, very angrily.

Gwyn blushed at the words, and Lilli smirked devilishly. Anna stayed behind Gwyn, she was nervous, she always was.

I grabbed Lilly and Gwyn, and Anna followed holding on to dear life on Gwyn. "Come on, we don't need this." I murmured as we pushed past Ricky. We walked around, and let them go.

"Wow, he likes you.." Lilli cooed as she twinkled her hands around me. She grabbed a plastic cup, and poured some soda inside it.

"Who knows if that was drugged." I whispered.

She shrugged, "Then I'll have much more fun." She gulped down the soda, without any hiccups in the end either.

I shook my head with a smile. "Alright, You need to loosen up." Gwyn said with a smirk.

"And you need to make a move." I said with a returning more evil smirk.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She shook her head lightly while laughing a little.

We all got some soda, and sat on a couch. There were so many costumes, and so many girls with revealing butts, and pushed up boobs. They all seem intimidated by us though.

After about 10 minutes of nothing, Lilli got up and walked away, going over to a group of guys. She smiled as they all complimented her dress.

I rolled my eyes, I got up too and walked around. "I'm going to go look around. You should make a move too." I said, making it serious this time. I walked up the stairs, and looked around. It was a mansion up here, some rooms were locked and I heard moaning, banging and screaming from all of them. Except one, I opened it and it was dark. Moons and stars lined the ceiling. There was a telescope out the window. I looked through it, seeing the stars, and found the frying pan everyone always called it. I kept looking, when hands started groping my butt. I turned around, and it was Ricky.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" He asked, as I walked backwards and hit a wall. He pinned me, his hands on either side of my head. "Don't you think?"

"Yes, but I should really be getting back." I tried going under, but he slammed me against the floor.

"Your not leaving, you leaded me on with your hard to get temper." He leaned down, forcing a kiss on me. I pushed him away, but he continued. He was much stronger than me.

"No.. get off." I managed between breaths. He grabbed my boobs, and then my phone rang, luckily. He grabbed it before I could and answered.

"Hey, Austin.." He grinned. "Oh, yeah she's fine...where having a great time.. got to go though got some business to take care of." And with that he hung up and tossed the phone behind him. I kneed him in the groan and got up. He growled under his breath. I ran to my phone and tried dialing Austin, but couldn't manage. I screamed, he grabbed my legs and pulled me under him again. Before he could do anything, Austin barged inside.

He tossed Ricky on his back and punched him twice. "Stay away from her." He growled.

He grabbed my arm and we walked out and into a bathroom. He washed his hands, and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't watched him closer." He sighed, splashing water on his face.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Its ok Austin.. You didn't know."

"I did though, he asked me what you guys were for Halloween, and I told him. He told me what he wanted to do with you, but I never thought you'd leave your friends." He tried his face and hands off with a towel and looked in the mirror.

"Its fine, its still not your fault." I assured him, smiling at him.

He turned around, and gazed down at me, for a moment, I felt safe. I felt warm inside as if I needed nothing else but him. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything. He pulled me into a tight hug. I placed my hands on his chest, and he placed his chin on my head.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Azlyn.. no one." He whispered.

"No, I shouldn't be doing this with you.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered as I ran out the door. He let me go easily and I ran outside. I pulled the string to my ribbon, and it gracefully came out. I dropped the ribbon as I ran my hands through my hair angrily. "Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed.

Austin came out, and sat next to me. "Why did you say that?"

"Because, Because Gwyn has liked you ever since she met you. I couldn't do that to her.." I whispered. He took my hands from my face.

"But Gwyn isn't you Azlyn." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "It was just a hug though..How about I go get the others and I'll drive you guys home."

I sighed. "An affectionate hug.. that's different." He went in just shook his head lightly at me. 5 minutes later came out with the 3 of them. We all got in the car, except Gwyn.

"Hey, Austin, can we talk for a minute?" She asked, staring away to the side, then to her shoes.

"Sure." He smiled. They walked to the back of the car, and she immediately gave him a hug. He was startled but smiled, "What's that for?" He asked.

She looked up, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised, and didn't kiss her back. I could tell by the rear view mirror, and the way his expression was. She stopped, looked at him and blushed. "I'm so-sorry.." She whispered. She got into the car and so did he. It was a quiet ride, and he dropped Lilli off first, and then Gwyn and Annabelle.

It was silent for a little bit before he pulled into the drive way. I got out and so did he. "Wait.. Lyn, please at least think about it. There was a something there. There was nothing with Gwyn.. nothing.." He sighed. He got back in and waited for me to get inside. I went to my room, already knowing my parents weren't home because there car was gone. They probably were at a bar or a club or something. I undressed and put on some dark blue pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top. I laid in my bed thinking, what if I kissed Austin, that could've gone horribly wrong. I sighed, I don't know why but I feel like I'm a different person now. He's always been there for me, and now he wants something more than friendship. Maybe I did too.. I sighed again and soon drifted to sleep. It took awhile to fall asleep, but I managed at 1 am.


	2. Chapter 2

**_November 1st-_**

I woke up and stretched my arms out, it was Friday and the last day of the week so I was happy to go to school. I'd turn in all my homework, and head straight home, hopefully. I got showered and ready to go in just 30 minutes, my hair was naturally curly, so I didn't do anything to my hair. I got dressed in a blue shirt with rips in the side, so you saw skin. I had on black skinnies with some black boots that zipped up to just under my knee.

I walked to school and got there just in time. I went to our normal hanging out spot that Lilli and I made. I saw Gwyn there, she normally would be happy to see me, but she seemed more out of it then anything. "Hey Gwyn, you ok?"

"No I'm not ok! Why would you even bother asking?" She glared at me as if it were my fault.

"Because that's what good friends do, and I'm a good friend, so yeah." I said narrowing my eyes a little.

Lilli came skipping up from her pink mustang. "Hello girlies." She chimed. Then she noticed Gwyn, and lost all her happiness. "Are you ok?"

"See?" I pointed at Lilli. "All good friends ask that question." I growled.

Lilli cocked an eyebrow. "What!? She got all pissed at me when I asked if she was ok." I huffed crossing my arm.

"Well, Sky kind of rejected her kiss, so I can see why she's upset." She shrugged.

I sighed, "Fine your right, but I'm not gunna be pushed around all day because your upset." I said, referring to Gwyn.

"You won't have to, I'm going home." She glared at me.

"Azlyn!" Lilli exclaimed. "Wait, Gwyn why?"

"Because I can't be near Austin after what happened." She sighed. "Its not because of Lyn ok?"

Austin at that minute came walking up, acting like nothing happened. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"See?" She said, holding an opened hand out towards Austin. "I can't.." She walked to her black suv and got in and drove away.

"Austin, you are such a jerk!" Lilli growled stomping her foot.

"What did I do?"

"You rejected Gwyn, and now she's upset about it. You drove her this far, and you should've stopped leading her on."

"I didn't lead anybody on!" He growled as he looked at her with stern eyes.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"man-Whore!"

"Ok! I think that's enough." I stepped in and pushed them away from each other before it was a cat fight. I decided, I didn't like Austin, he wasn't what I wanted.

"Fine!" They both said, they both turned away too. Austin looked behind and said.

"You should think about it Azlyn.. Or you might lose me too." He left for school at that moment.

"I don't choose friends, you know, you find your true friends in high school and I guess that's not you!" I called after him, he turned, glared, and kept walking.

"Why did he say that to you?" Lilli asked curiously.

"He tried kissing me yesterday at that party, but I rejected it. I just don't feel that way about him, ever."

"He tried kissing you?"

"Yeah, but it was more implied then anything." I shrugged.

"If Gwyn knew she would try to kill you!"

"Yeah, well, yeah, but I don't think she could." I laughed a little, and so did Lilli.

"How about after school we go get her something to cheer her up?"

"Sure, that'd be fun." I smiled. We went to class, and separated our ways. It was kind of different without Gwyn with us now. She never missed a day of school.

After school, I got in Lilli's pink mustang, completely ignoring Austin the entire time and we drove off to the mall. Gwyn always had a send of fashion, but she was one to not flaunt it. We grabbed a whole bunch of close both for her and Lilli and bought them. I wasn't one to shop, but it was fun when it was for other people.

We went to Gwyn's and knocked on the door, no answer. So Lilli got out her spare key and we went inside. Gwyn's parents worked from 2 to 11 pm. So it was easy to just go inside. We didn't want to bother Gwyn, so we left them on her table, because if she didn't answer the door, that means she was either crying or taking a long shower. We left a note, saying we loved her, and she shouldn't let a boy run her life. Love Lilli and Lyn.

"Well, that sucks.." I sighed. We got back in the car and drove off towards Lilli's house. Her parents were giddy, and didn't care what she did. Really, all how parents didn't really care about what we did. Maybe that's why were so close to each other.

We were just 5 minutes from Lilli's house, so when we got there we ran into her house. Her house had so much junk food, I loved her house. Her parents were nice, but let us do anything. There was one rule, and that rule was to never go in the study, or there bedroom. Otherwise, go wherever. We grabbed 2 Danishes, a dounut, some orange juice, and some left over spaghetti. See, her parents didn't care what we did, but she cared about there daughter. and son of course. Lilli had a 20 year old brother, and boy was he hot. His name was Skylar, and I have had a crush on him ever since I met Lilli, but I always remember, I'm 16, and he's 20. That's a big difference. At least for me. We walked up a spiral stair case and into her room which was to the left and down the hallway all the way at the end. Sky's was right across from hers, and he walked out right as we got inside Lilli's room.

"Lillian.." He said scowling at her.

"Skylar.." She glared right back at him. "We have some unfinished business don't we?"

"Yes we do.."

I wonder what they had to do..?

"Give it back.. now." He growled.

"Never!" She said as she slammed the door in his face.

"What do you have to give back?"

"His I-pod.." She snickered darkly.

"Give it back Lillian!" He banged on the door.

"No!" She said while rolling her eyes.

He opened the door and smirked. "Did you forget I had a key to your room?"

"What!? When did you get that?"

"Oh, that's right you never knew. I got it when you took my I-pod." He smirked darkly.

"I'm not giving it back."

"Then I'll just sit in here until you do." He said putting the key in his pocket.

She huffed, "Fine.." She stood up and I followed behind her. "You still wont get it." She said as she held the I-pod in her hand. Just as she was about to unlock it he lunged at her and they tumbled around for a minute before she got free. He stood up, and her back was to the open door.

"Come on!" She said gesturing to me. Then she pushed me into him, startling both of us and ran off.

"Thank you Lilli!" I yelled after her.

"You have no idea I much fun I'm having!" She called out as she ran down the stairs.

I hovered over Skylar. "Sorry.." I whispered, I got off and he just smirked.

"Its ok, its better you than her right?" He said as he brushed his hair back, revealing a scar the form of a lightning bolt.

"What's that?" I asked about to touch it when he pinned me down on my back.

"Nothing.." He growled as he swiftly got back up. There was something about that, his scar just seemed strange, and his canine teeth were sharp, and his eyes gleamed a white-grayish color. What the hell just happened? He walked across the hall and closed the door, locking it behind him.

I heard Lilli running back up here. "He's gone?"

"Yeah.." I whispered as I sat up. "What's the scar on his fore-head from?" I asked.

He eyes looked shocked, and her body stomped, like her heartbeat just died. "Oh, umm I don't know.." She replied with a shakiness in her voice.

"You have one too don't you?" I asked, I grabbed her feet and pulled her down. She fell on her back and crawled on top of her. I pulled her bangs out of her face, and saw that there was scar that looked like a fire ball.

"What the hell?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "What is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**November 2nd-**

I woke up laying on Lilli's floor. She refused to tell me what the marks were, so I finally started ignoring her and went to sleep on the floor. I stretched my arms, and blinked my eyes. I looked around, and noticed Lilli sitting on her bed, looking right at me.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise never to tell a soul, because my parents would kill you and that innocent soul." She smiled a bit at her sarcasm.

"What are you? What are those things?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Were guardians, we guard the humans from the demons that cross the border of spiritual realm and the human realm. We are allowed to cross at any time. Demon, they are the one that want to possess peoples souls and bodies so they can control the earth both, spiritual and human realms." She sighed.

I always was one for mythology, but hearing it out of my best friends mouth was just different. "I need proof."

"I'm not permitted to, not unless there's danger."

"Lilli.." I cocked an eyebrow in a little frustration.

"Fine.. but I can't show you much, my parents can sense when I use large amounts of magic, i would show you proof like my wings, but i don't have them yet." She sighed. She held out her right hand, and closed her eyes. "Dance of the fireflies.." She whispered. Her hand slowly lit up, and a small flame appeared, dancing around while sparks flew around.

I smiled in awe. "That's amazing." I whispered. I reached forward but she closed her hand, making it disappear. "That's enough now, I can't hold spells that long." She sighed. "I'm still just a beginner, but I'm a fast learner." She chimed.

I smiled, "Lets get going." I stood up. "Sorry I pressured you into this."

"Its ok, I would of told you anyways, maybe not today but when I was 18, by then my parents can't sense my use of magic." She flipped her hair back.

I smiled. "Glad to here."

We hung out all day, until I walked home at 9 pm. Lilli wasn't allowed to come, but her parents forced Skye to go instead. Lilli was jealous at that, but I'm sure she'd get over it.

It was pitch black out, and nothing lighted the streets but the moon and stars. "I know Lilli told you about us."

"Hmm? Oh.." I lowered my eyes a little, hiding my face.

"I don't mind, but my parents know too, you should watch your back now. The more you know, the more danger you will be faced with." He said in a mellow tone.

"What are you guys anyways?" I asked, keeping my gaze at my feet.

He was about to talk, when something dark swooped by my feet. I looked straight up immediately. "What was that?"

He didn't answer, he stood his ground, and suddenly, something shadowed behind me, I looked over, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The wings were real. He had dark grey wings, large and strong. They seemed so soft, and so beautiful.

"Stay close Azlyn.." He whispered. Something dark scrolled along the ground. The shadow rose up, and opened its red, piercing eyes. Its large, tattered wings spread out and its legs became clearer, and its arms slammed down on the ground. He looked more like a dragon, his face was long, and he had sharp teeth. His ears were pointed back and his claws were large and sharpened well. His bodied was sleek, but spiked along the backs and to the tip of his tail were the tip was pointed, and sparkled in the night. I only knew he was a 'he' because he talked.

"Ransley, long time no see..." The creatures voice was dark, deep, and just straight out disgusting.

"Martel.. haven't seen you around." He narrowed his eyes.

"I want Azlyn" Martel growled darkly as he knelt down in a fighting stance ready to lunge.

"Was the body before not good enough for you?" He growled back.

"No, in fact, she died." He smirked devilishly and dug his claws into the concrete ground.

Skye lunged at him, a golden sword appearing and colliding with the creatures scaled hands. "I hate you." Sky said through gritted teeth.

Martel gripped the sword and broke it, the sword shattered and pieces went in every direction. I ducked and when I looked up, Martel was in front of me, his face in mine. "You are just what I was looking for Azlyn." He smiled.

I glared, stood up straight, "I am not yours to just take." I snapped.

He smirked, stood up straight, his neck stretching up further. "Do you know what my name means?"

"No, and I don't care."

"It means Hammer of war.. and I won't hesitate to make war for you." He narrowed down at me. "Or what little fight your puny human body can with take."

"I can with stand a lot, and from a dragon like you, I'm sure your easy to take down."

"How do you suppose you could do that."

"All you need is a good stab in the heart."

"What heart Azlyn? Didn't they tell you? Demons have no heart, no soul, and no emotions."

He lifted his claws and was about to grabbed me when wings wrapped around me. The claws scratched along them, and I screeching. "Ransley, you will pay for that!" He was about to lunge again, when light surrounded us, more like me. Light poured out of my body and lit the creature until he burst into flames.

"Azlyn, you witch.. I will find you again.. in another life Azlyn, in another life.." His voice faded and he was now a pile of ash on the ground.

"What was the?" I asked nervously as the darkness took its regular place in the night again.

"This day was sure to come, but they misread the date.." He murmured. His wings slowly went back into his body, and he had 3 claw marks across his stomach.

"Your hurt.." I reached out but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. We reached my house and he jumped, or floated more like, up to my open window. He slid me inside and he turned around. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Home?" I asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"But your injured."

"Its nothing." He pulled away slightly but i grabbed his collar.

"Skylar." I scolded.

I pulled him in, and shut my window, so he wouldn't be tempted. "Sit." I pointed to my bed.

"No."

"Now.." I growled. He sat down sighing, and then laid down, his knees bent and his legs on the ground.

I went to my bathroom, and grabbed some bandages, water in a bowl, and some washcloths. I came back, and set the things on my night table. I reached for his shirt, then cringed a little. "May I?"

"I don't like being touched."

"It'll get worse without treatment."

He sat up, cocked an eyebrow. "What do you know about injuries and medicine, and all the shit?"

I glared, "My Aunt is a doctor, and when I was little she would show me a lot." I pushed him back on the bed, and was about to lift his shirt up when he sat back up.

"Really, i don't like being touched." He growled, a little irritated.

I glared back at him. "I don't care." I pushed him back, and sat on him, lifting his shirt even though he struggled a bit. I grabbed the washcloth and cleaned the wound, and wiped the blood away. I didn't have any ointment, or hydro peroxide or alcohol or anything so i just wrapped it. I tied a little knot 3 times, and put the things away back in the bathroom.

"You know, your stubborn?" He mumbled.

"Yes, i do know what I am."

"And what is that?"

"I'm me, no one else can change that." I replied, walking out as I shut the light off, and closed the door.

"And who are you?"

"I don't know yet.." I sighed. "What are you?"

He sat up, "I'm an angel.." He winked.

"I'm being serious.." I huffed as i sat next to him.

"I am serious, that's what we are. Were angels, the opposite of Demons." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Oh.." I said, raising my eyebrows a little.

"Well I think I'm going to get going now." He stood up, and stretched his arms out. I stood up to and I watched him wave goodbye and jump out the window.

I sprawled out in my bed, and wanted nothing more then to think of what I wanted with Skye, but I needed to rest, and thinking about relationships right now wasn't the right time.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 3rd-**

I woke up, and did my normal routine, shower, teeth, hair, make-up and getting dressed. I put on some beige skinnies with a red top, that was ripped at the sides revealing skin. I grabbed a black leather jacket, and left the house. I noticed my parents sprawled out on the couch, my moms legs over the head of the couch, and my dad laying on top of her. They came home drunk, I heard them at 4 am. It was quite annoying. I slipped on my white boots that laced up to my knee with a slight heel. They made my legs look sleeker. I walked to Lilli's house and it took about 30 minutes, I was being lazy today. I knocked on the door, and no one answered. I knocked again, a little more aggressive. The door creaked open, I walked inside cautiously. "Hello!?" I called out, no one answered.

I walked up the stairs, and went into Lilli's room, it was trashed, like some sort of struggle had happened. I looked around, and it was like I could see what happened. Lilli was texting Gwyn when she looked up to see a man in black all over. His face covered, his eyes wore glasses, and his cheeks had black markings on them. A black beanie blocked the color of his hair, and his hands had black gloves, so no fingerprints. She stood up to defend, but he stuck up a hand. I heard a ringing in my own head, as if I was her. I slid to my knees, as had Lilli. The man grabbed her arm but Lilli punched his face. He punched her in the stomach, and she slammed into the ground. She stood up, and he pushed her by her throat into the wall. She head butted him and he stumbled back. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into her dresser. She stood up, but he did it again, and again. She blinked her eyes, and couldn't manage to get back up. He through her over his shoulder, and left. I noticed 2 others carrying her mother and father, but there was no Skylar.

I blinked my eyes a couple times, and stood up. I shook myself a little and let out a sigh. I didn't know who they were, but I knew they were from the spiritual realm too. I just had that weird feeling. I ran out the door, and followed the footprints to the back yard, and into the forest beyond there house. I ran and ran, until I could barely breathe. I didn't know how long I was running, and before I knew it I was tackled and we slammed into a tree. I blinked my eyes, and there was Skylar.

"What the hell?!" He whispered angrily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He helped me up, and shook his head. "You aren't supposed to be here Azlyn."

"My best friend was kidnapped, I'm coming with." I growled.

"How did you know that?" He asked as he slammed me against the tree.

"I had, I had this weird vision when I saw her wrecked up room." I murmured, it was weird to say that, like this was a dream.

"Interesting." He narrowed his eyes.

I pushed past him, and continued on. "Where are you going?"

"To find my friend.." I glared at him.

He growled and continued next to me. It was silent the entire time there, and when we did get there, I saw Lilli. I stood up but he pushed me back down. "Shh." He growled. "These are spiritual beings, they can sense when humans are around them, so you stay here." He snuck around, and I saw him dressed in all black in just a split second. He nodded a head at people who passed him, and they bought it.

I growled, narrowing my eyes. "I am not just sitting here." I stood up, and hid behind a tree. I watched him walked through the door, and made my move. I had great skills at fighting, and acrobatics too. I slid underneath one of there trucks, looked both ways and went to the other. I looked again, and again, until I got to the building. The place looked like a jail house, minus the electric gates. There were people flying above, and people walking around. People at the top towers with big beams of lights scanning the place. I slid across the wall, when a arm grabbed me and pulled me into a dark corner. A man dressed in black, glasses, black lines on his cheeks, but no gloves. I know it wasn't Skye, he wouldn't said something by now. He pulled me deeper into the building, and when we were in a empty hallway, he spoke.

"What are you doing here Human?" His voice was dark and husky, his grip was strong, and he pushed me to the wall, letting go and standing in front of me. He took his glasses and his beanie off. He had dark pitch black hair, with bright blue sparkling eyes, he was mesmerizing. I blinked away.

"I'm here to get my friend back, what's it to you?" I growled, trying to act tougher then I felt.

"I'm not one to kill a human, but the people out there will. I also assume your name is Azlyn? they said you would come for your friend." He answered, as he paced around.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little to cautiously.

"My name? Erin.." He looked at me, he grabbed my hand, and gave me a charm. "If you put this on, no one will know its you, I'll show you where your friend is, but after that, you don't know me." He clipped the charm around my neck, and touched my clothes, dressing me in black skinnies, black boots, and a black tight of course, long sleeve. I hated tight clothing. I had on black glasses, and he smeared a thumb over both cheeks, and black smears were there. We walked down the hall way, he was quit the entire time. We got to the end, but someone grabbed my shoulder, swung me around, making my glasses fall off. He put his hand against my throat and slammed me into the wall.

"Why are you helping her? You know there looking for her." The man glared at Erin.

"Because I didn't ask for this." He growled back.

I kept my glare on the stranger. I gripped his wrist, he was so strong. He lifted me up into the air, glaring at me. "We don't sign up for anything, were born to do this Brother."

So there brothers? That explains how he knew who I was. He let go of me, and collapsed on the floor. I coughed a few times, and wobbled to my feet. I grabbed my throat and growled lightly. "Brothers? Didn't care to add that little detail did you Erin?"

"You told her your real name?" The brother glared at Erin, then turned to me. He was about to grab me when someone grabbed his hand and stepped in front of me.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Skye say.

"What the.." He responded, he threw a punch and knocked it into Skye's cheek.

I watched as they threw punches, dodging them, and they reminded me of a cat chasing a mouse toy, never being able to catch it.

"Stop!" I screamed, stomped my foot and stretched my arms out in fists at my side like a little girl. "You two are being ridiculous." I growled.

They glared at each other and stepped away. I was grabbed by my wrists, and they were pulled behind my back. "You guys are stupid, you think I would just spend this much time stalling and fighting your weak guardian? No, I set a silent alarm, and no we have you just where we want you." The stranger smirked evilly.

"You promised." Erin said, he had sadness in his tone, which made me know he was the one that actually was going to help me.

"Doesn't mean I was actually going to brother, you of all people should know that." He returned his stare at me again. He lifted my chin with his pointed finger. "By the way darling, my name is Snow, at least, that's what people call me." He smiled and snapped his fingers. "Take them to the others. They shall die along with the prophecy."

Skye struggled against there holds, and tried every time to get to me, but failed. They took me to a lower level, and threw me into a dungeon like area. The place was stoned up, with a window that was small and barred up. The door slammed shut, and the spaces between the bars was to small for me to even stick an arm through. I sighed, the place was covered with patches of hay, and I sat in the corner. The moonlight shined over me, and I blinked up. I went to the window, and noticed a full moon. It seemed to try and tell me something. I closed my eyes, and emptied my mind best I could. I heard a voice, a famine voice, it was angelic, soft and pure. It soothed me, and I sighed a relief. "Open your heart Azlyn, you must open your heart."

"What?" I whispered, "What do you mean?"

"You must listen Azlyn, your not who you think you are.."

"I don't understand.." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, but I got no response in return.

I opened my eyes, and sighed, I sat back down and did what the weird moon lady told me to do. I tried to open my heart, but it took me sometime. I tried at least 5 times before it worked. I don't really know what happened, but the bars metaled when I stood up to touch them. I looked both ways, and stepped out. I looked at my hands, which were glowing red. I blinked a couple times, and shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I kept walking, making sure not to touch myself, I didn't know if I would burn too. I looked around the corner, and walked cautiously up the spiral case. I went back to where Erin had showed me, and continued down the hall, turned left, and then went out the door. I saw the skies swirling around, lightning crackling down beside the posts. I saw Lilli, Skylar, and her parents all tied to posts. I was about to scream, when lightning crackled and took a step back. I sighed, just doing that would make it worst. They all stood around them in a circle, a man on a podium, chanting a spell of some sort. I closed my eyes, lifting my hands up into the air. "Please, Moon.. help me through this too.." I whispered. I felt something enter my body, and take control. My eyes opened, and they were pure white, glowing with lightning crackling at the ends. My clothes had changed into a white goddess like dress, baring my legs all the way up to my waist. A strip of white lined with gold fell down in my front and back. My feet were bare, and my skin was whiter then usual. My hair was bleach blonde, and my hands crackled with fire more then before. My dress overlapped at the chest, giving it that sweater like look, but more flawless and beautiful. I walked towards them, and they all stopped in there lost words, and looked over, eyes widened.

"You were supposed to watch her you idiot, she's her true self now!" The man at the podium growled at Snow.

"I didn't think anything could happen." He coward down.

A chuckle left my lips. "Dear demons, you can't stop me from what you have already started." I smirked. "Now, let my friends go, or feel my wrath." I growled. I although wasn't truly saying them, it was the lady in the moon. Her voice was pure, and soft, just like when she spoke to me.

They all laughed at me. "You can't do anything, you don't even know who you are Azlyn."

"I am not Azlyn, I am Luna, goddess of the Full Moon." She, or I narrowed my eyes at them.

They glared at me. "You witch, how dare you come to earth and possess her."

"She granted me the power to do this for her, to save what is left of her life."

"So Azlyn asked Help from the great moon goddess? How pathetic." The stranger laughed.

He continued laughing, she glared at him, held up my hand and a blue fire erupted out of hand, and turned the man to ash. "I suggest you let them go."

They all sprouted dark black feathered wings that stretched far. There eyes turned red, and they wielded a dark aura sword in there hands. They all tried to come after us, but they all failed, flipped over her with her surprising strength, or knocked out by a sleeping spell she cast upon them. She came to the posts and looked up at Lilli. "Tell Azlyn everything, she needs to know, and after this day, she will have to know." She cut the ropes from Lilli, and Lilli cut her Parents free. We came up to Skye, and we cut him free. He fell to his knees, and immediately stood up.

"Is Azlyn ok?" He asked, frantically.

"She's fine, in fact she's a remarkable girl, and you should realize that soon, because her future is almost here, and maybe you aren't in it." Her words were harsh, I saw it on Skye's face, but they were inside my own thoughts as well. What did that mean? Was she implying he liked me? Or I liked him? No.. that was impossible. Before I could think anymore, she spoke again. "Take care Skye, and don't forget what I just told you." Shit.. what did she just tell him? Dam me and my stupid over dramatic thoughts. She left my body, and it could see her trail back into the sky. I felt weak, and my mind was blurry. I blinked a couple times, and fell against the ground. I felt warm hands against my shoulders and bare legs. I was lifted from the ground, but I knew this war wasn't over, this was to easy, why was this easy? They planned for this to happen, I just know it. They wouldn't have allowed this to happen, not with how heavily guarded this place was, they had something, they had something that they needed, and we were the distraction for them to escape with it, but what was it? I couldn't think anymore, and I drifted to sleep, feeling like I was laying in a cloud.


End file.
